


what we were and what we are

by kuro49



Series: mr. becket will see you now [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This contract that he enters into has nothing to do with his job description of protecting this man’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what we were and what we are

**Author's Note:**

> i figure [waccawheel](http://waccawheels.tumblr.com/post/110809911312/50-shades-of-martini-anyone-p) and [mormorio79’s](http://mormorio79.tumblr.com/post/112449066954) ever awe-inspiring team bodyguard fanarts are just more incentive to jump back on this bandwagon. tbh, this is just an excuse for me to write bad porn dialogue, and shameless bottom!Herc (like always).

With his hands bound behind his back, the tightness of the belt around his wrists, his knees dig into the mattress and he sees the colour black.

He’s agreed to this.

A solid _yes_ said between his teeth with a clear mind somewhere between that first night where he wraps the length of his own silk tie over his eyes for his boss and last night, with him on his knees and Mr. Becket easing two fingers into him.

On the job, it is always Mr. Becket to him, and even though he asks him for Raleigh instead, between the sheets and with the slick wet feeling of lube dripping down the inside of his thighs, he does better with calling the man his boss first and foremost. (But he always comes with _Rals_ on his tongue, even when that single syllable doesn’t always get pass the gag he will have in his mouth.)

“Herc.”

He turns his head to the sound of that voice.

And he isn’t panting at all, but he doubts he won’t be by the end of the night.

Raleigh doesn’t like to tell him everything, but he tells him enough, leaves him hot in his suit in the middle of the day and on the edge at night.

“I’m going to take off the blindfold now.”

These words are said against the nape of his neck, and the sweep of Raleigh’s fingers down the center of his back has him nodding with barely a second thought in mind. The rest gone with each sensation that comes and comes at him.

“Use your words, Hercules.”

He opens his mouth and his throat feels tight, his tongue feels heavy, and his lips are dry.

“I’d,” He drags his tongue across his lips, and he can’t see but he knows that this simple motion is being tracked too. “I’d like that.”

The slip of the blindfold from his eyes has him adjusting to the lights in the room, it is not bright but neither is it the complete darkness he’s used to.

He sees himself.

He sees himself in the mirror beneath the lights with his dress shirt caught in the belt holding his wrists together at his back. He sees the imprints of Raleigh’s mouth, bite marks from last night, and they are vibrant, purple and red all across his chest. Hercules Hansen can see himself sitting back on his heels, his pants already pushed down over his hip, and Raleigh reaching around from behind him to wrap a hand around the base of his cock. Pre-cum getting all over those fingers.

The only word he can choke out is.

“… _Rals_.”

It is not his word.

 

“Mr. Becket will see you now.”

This is when he has just gotten out of the military, his hair still left buzzed against his scalp and not yet grown out. The pay looks good, the requirements matching what he can do, matching to a tee to some of the protection details that he’s done.

This is years before, when he is younger and the boss _much_ younger.

When he knocks, a voice from behind the doors has him coming in.

And when he opens the door, the first thing that he sees is the floor to ceiling glass windows and the impressive view. The second thing is, frankly, a _kid_.

 

“Do you like this?”

Raleigh asks, and it might not be much of a fair question to ask, not when he is dragging his hand up the length of Herc’s cock, his mouth right by his ear. But what this is, it isn’t supposed to be a fair thing.

The way his bodyguard is holding up to it though, that’s impressive all on its own.

Raleigh is not ashamed to admit that the amount of control Hercules Hansen has, it is a downright tempting thing for him to have around, to have him so close.

But to be trusted with it?

Well, that is something else altogether.

“It’s embarrassing.”

Raleigh has a hard time looking away from the way Herc avoids the mirror image of himself looking so undone but being far from it, and Raleigh only has a wish to keep all of this for himself.

“To say the least, Herc.”

But there’s also a part of him that wants to show off what he has with Herc, and he knows that sentiment presses buttons in Herc in ways the man doesn’t quite understand yet.

“What do you think the rest of the security team would think if they saw you,” He drags his hand up again with a tighter grip, rubbing his thumb against the head of Herc’s cock, biting down on the freckled curve of his shoulders with a grin that’s all intent. “Like _this_.”

He can feel the shiver that works its way through the entire body just beneath his hands, Hercules’ voice sounding almost frayed.

“ _Raleigh_.”

He laughs softly and gives the reddening marks a tentative swipe of his tongue, trails that to his jaw where the ginger scruff drags roughly across his lips. It's a sensation that has Raleigh leaning forward, closer, pressing his erection against Herc's lower back.

There’s no mistake to the way Herc reacts, sinking back on instinct alone.

(On rare nights, Raleigh needs Herc’s head between his legs, swallowing him down, hollowed cheeks, that five o’clock shadow dragging against the skin on the inside of his thighs as he would glance up at him with his mouth full. The complete weight of Raleigh’s cock on his tongue, the taste of him hitting the back of his throat.

If Raleigh has any say, between the tail end of his orgasm and the groan that the sight of Hercules pulling off with a hand to catch the white from the corner of his mouth would elicit, the head of his security team would not be allowed to shave. Not unless it was Raleigh himself pushing him back against the granite bathroom counter with a straight razor.

Herc tipping his head back for him, baring his throat to him as Raleigh left kisses where he will guide the blade next.

But Hercules Hansen has a professional streak, and showing up with anything less than a clean shaven face is not something Raleigh has had a chance to see in the years he has worked for him.

Maybe he could change that, come one day.)

 

The kid is in a sharp suit, his blonde hair swept back from his face, and when he turns to face him, his cufflinks glint as they catch the sunlight flooding in from the windows. There is a certain confidence that a boy wouldn’t have.

“You must be Sergeant Hercules Hansen.”

He extends his hand, and Herc takes it in a firm handshake.

“Just Herc will do, I’m not in the Air Force anymore.”

This is how he meets Mr. Raleigh Becket.

 

“Open up for me.”

Herc does, wraps his mouth around the fingers Raleigh holds up for him, sucks down three without further prompting and cleans the taste of himself from his boss’ hand.

Because if there’s one thing Hercules Hansen knows how to do, it’s taking orders.

“You don’t like the taste?” And he asks him as he watches him pull off, a trail of spit still trailing from between his fingertips to his mouth. Herc knows he’s got no tell but anything short of the truth doesn’t do so well when there’s just the two of them like this.

And with Herc, unlike all those young things that’s came before him, Raleigh always gives him the privacy he never has to ask for.

“Not particularly.”

“Why, you like mine better?”

Herc doesn’t answer that, and Raleigh just leaves a trail of soft laughter across his skin.

“Do you know how I want you, Herc?” Sometimes, Raleigh doesn’t know where their roles meet, the clear distinction fades a little when he is given the permission to touch and he isn’t sure if he should. Because here’s the truth, and this is not the first time he has told Herc. “I want you any way you’ll have me.”

Like every time he’s told him this, Raleigh doesn’t expect Herc to know how to react. (He likes that entirely too much about the man.)

“…Mr. Becket.”

“Yes?”

Raleigh watches as Hercules gets off of the bed and on his feet without another word, barely a struggle despite having his arms bound behind his back. The fail-safes are all in place, that binding leather around his wrists is the first.

Hercules has never needed that clasp of the belt undone, or even loose, to get out easily enough. He doesn’t have to be a big man to know how to use his strength. He’s taught Raleigh that much.

Raleigh watches him as he stands up, hesitates for that split second before he is taking two wide strides and ends up in front of the mirror. Herc turns his head back, so he doesn’t have to see himself up close, already looking like he’s been through too many rounds between the sheets when he hasn’t even been fucked once tonight.

The words fall, easy, sure.

His eyes meeting his.

“This is how I want you.”

 

This is how he begins working for Mr. Raleigh Becket.

That first time Herc registers the way his boss would look at him, the way that has nothing to do with professionalism, he looks away, glances down at his watch before going to make his rounds a couple minutes earlier than usual.

The second time, Herc thinks subtlety isn’t exactly Raleigh’s forte before realizing that Raleigh has never been aiming for subtle with the third, fourth, fifth time that he looks at him like he wants him.

Like he might have wanted him since he’s met him.

This goes on for years.

 

“…You think you can do that for me?” Raleigh asks, sitting at the edge of the bed, swallowing hard.

Herc doesn’t verbally answer him, just turns back to the mirror and meets Raleigh’s eyes from there. It’s all the invitation Raleigh needs to step up to him, fingers already reaching for the belt loops of his pants to drag them off. The belt from around his wrists come off next, the restriction is good for them both, but Herc’s got a shoulder that doesn’t do well with strain and for this, Herc’s going to need to hold on to something.

He braces him against the mirror, his breath fogging up his own reflection.

The press of his dripping cock against the cool surface is a shock that has him biting back a noise that gets out from where he’s got it all contained inside his chest.

“I want you to see how good you look when you are stretched wide open on my cock, Herc.”

It’s a much softer whine this time that has Raleigh kissing down his back. He lets Herc close his eyes but in a few, when he is opening him up on his cock alone, he’s going to want him to see the sight of his teeth sinking against his lip, the way the red of his blood would flush across his skin.

He wants him to see him as he sees him.

“Let me do this for you.”

The words have Herc blinking his eyes wide open to the contrast of Raleigh, still fully dressed in his designer suit standing just behind him. He guides him back with his hands wrapping easily enough around the jut of Herc’s hips, pushes the head of his cock at his hole. Feels the tight, slow give of his body as he rocks shallowly into him.

Raleigh noses at Herc until the man tilts his chin back, meeting his mouth in a way that makes him open up wider to accommodate the push of his tongue against his. An easy sweep for a claim that he wants to keep forever. He has him taking all of that he’s given, and Raleigh doesn’t stop kissing him until he is fully seated inside of him, until Herc is turning his head for a breath, his mouth shiny with spit and still tasting of everything that is Raleigh Becket.

“Sneaky bastard.” Herc lets out but he is breathless when Raleigh sets a motion that he’s all too familiar with.

With everything else, before, Hercules can be pushed and kept at the edge for a long time.

But this, Raleigh knows he can’t.

Herc doesn’t deal well with going slow when he can be brutal with this, having Raleigh fuck him hard enough that he can feel him for days. Leaving him with bruises that will last for just as long because Herc might know his own strength but Raleigh is still learning.

Raleigh doesn’t touch him, knows anymore will be too much, and just the cock he’s got buried to the hilt inside of him is enough to set the man off.

“I want this to be so good for you,” He slides a hand against Herc’s stomach, just above the trail of ginger hair, fans his fingers out like he could almost feel a bulge as he fucks into him with each push deeper inside of him. “You take care of me every day already.”

“T-that’s kind of my job description, Mr. Becket.”

Raleigh would almost be insulted by the coherency if Herc doesn’t sound so _wrecked_.

But Herc can string together a sentence on instinct alone, not that that means a single thing when he is sinking his teeth down over his bottom lip, the flush that leaves the man almost feverish to the touch. He leaves smears against the mirror with his fingerprints as he tries to brace himself, rising up on the heels of his feet as his toes curl against the plush carpets of the room. There’s just the pants, the rapid rise of his chest, and the wet drag as he fucks him loose, Herc pushing back to match every thrust.

Raleigh slides two fingers alongside of his cock inside of Herc, watches him take that too with just another sharp inhale that disappears among all the other noises that escape.

“That it is, Herc.”

He comes on that single syllable of his name, said right against his ear, said at the sight of a reflection he can barely reconcile as himself.

This is just one of those things Raleigh wants to keep all to himself, the white that marks the mirror in streaks, like everything else when it comes to his bodyguard.

 

In the daylight, and out of the bedroom, he hardly feels a shred of everything that he’s amount to last night. Off of the bed and into another off-the-rack suit that he doesn’t let his boss fix, Hercules Hansen is the same as he’s always been.

Raleigh talks to him about something called a subspace over breakfast, as he starts into his eggs, his mouth wrapping around the fork as he looks up to catch the steady gaze that his bodyguard’s always got on him.

It is not unusual that the two of them are left alone, the entire room cleared just for them.

Raleigh describes it for him as flying, an altered state of mind.

For someone who has years of flying choppers and fighter planes and enough hours logged into the simulators, Herc doubts he can forget that feeling of taking off. His heart beating in time to the vibration of the engine, the height as he climbs the altitudes.

“I know a thing or two about flying.” Herc answers, and even Raleigh almost misses the small tilt of his mouth at the corners. But it’s amusement and Raleigh catches on to that, he almost latches on to that, and he doesn’t think he knows how to let go of a man like him after this.

“It’s flying without the machinery.” He takes another bite, and there’s no hiding he’s waiting on him now. Because Raleigh can make all the promises he wants, this has always been in Hercules’ court, the choice that he might want this at all.

“You should show me then, Mr. Becket.”

Like that same one Raleigh puts on offer all those years ago, when one ex-Air-Force sergeant walks into his office for a job interview in an off-the-rack suit he probably still has in his closest somewhere.

"Oh," Raleigh grins around the silver in his mouth, swallows, and tells him just that. “I intend to, Herc.”

 

XXX Kuro

**Author's Note:**

> Not even going to pretend I didn’t think of ending this with the reveal of one Yancy Becket crashing breakfast (y’all know how I feel about ot3s any way) but I didn’t want to make promises that I probably won’t follow through with ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
